Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by MizzRKOANIMALCENA
Summary: Karasuma was a young who watched her sensei die by the hands of the one and only Itachi Uchiha. Will love arise or will she seek her revenge. Sorry if the summary sucks this is my first story. *LEMONS*
1. The Beginning of The End

It's a thin line between love and hate

By: Karasuma Minamoto

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the songs. I do own Karasuma and other misc. characters.

"_Thoughts"_

_Telepathically_

**Inner voice**

**Chapter 1: the beginning of the end** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Karasuma's Flashback_

"_Shishu-sama, don't leave me" said a very little girl who has just watched her mentor and friend die. "Karasuma, remember the number one rule of a ninja, 'never let the enemy see your emotions or they will use it against you.' Do you understand me?" All the young Karasuma could do was stare at her mentor in shock, but before she could answer, she was knocked out cold. The last thing she saw was the sharingan and she saw Itachi Uchiha, and then everything went black._

_End flashback_

5 years later and nothing has changed, Naruto is still an idiot, Sakura is still bitchy, Ino is still a hoe, and Hinata is still the shy and timid with her little stutter. Neji is a complete asshole, and Sasuke is… well lets just say he has his heart set on revenge for his whole clan and the only way to achieve that is to kill Itachi his older brother. To be honest, I do not think Sasuke will be able to achieve this because Itachi is my kill and my kill alone.

I had just come home from mission with my team members Shikamaru and Neji, I heard something out my window and decided to check it out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yo, what are we doing in the 'Hidden Leaf Village' if where just here to kidnap one stupid little girl?" says a tall dark figure in the shadows.

"Were here because the boss wants us to get this girl for some stupid reason." Said another tall dark and mysterious figure.

Then the mysterious figures moved out to complete their mission.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Karasuma went to investigate the strange sound, she was pulled out of the window by a puppet and was immediately thrown into battle. Karasuma didn't know who was controlling the puppet but she had to think fast, and first things first, take this battle away from civilians. Karasuma ran out of the village gates with the puppet right behind her. Once she was sure she was clear, she was going to get answers and what better way to do this than to beat the shit out of someone's stupid little toy to get the answers she needed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karasuma's POV

"Who are you and who sent you?"

"_What the hell am I thinking? No puppet has the ability to talk… at least I don't think so. How the hell am I going to get my answers if the puppet master is hiding… somewhere close… it's the exact same a Konkuro's puppet but only more advanced."_

"I might as well give this all I've got and at least break your little toy and then maybe you'll come out and fight me in person, that is if you're not scared." The next thing she knew was that the puppet was coming at her with the intent to kill her, and the puppet would have succeeded if I hadn't moved out of the way fast enough. _"Who's ever puppet this is, is really starting to piss me off and not in a good way either. As far as I'm concerned this is a battle for my life If I don't start getting my head straight and focus on this battle."_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can I please kill her, she's calling me out and I won't stand for this!"

"Would you just shut up, if you think about it she's doing this on purpose to see if you'll bite. She's baiting you and to be honest you're falling for it very easily. Why don't you just play with her so I can come up with a plan to ambush her and her team!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"mizuki-domo jutsu" (new moon illusion)

"_If I use this attack the puppet master will have a hard time finding me and then he'll have to come out of hiding so that I can get my answers."_ "Are you ready to come out and face the music and come out of hiding or do I have to burn you out?" Karasuma thought that if she could use her illusion jutsu that her opponent would come out of hiding and boy was she dead on point. "Bitch you think that you will be able to defeat me? So help me god when I get a hold of you I'm going to whip your ass from here to kingdom come." Saori was one of the members of the Akatski. "Why don't you ever listen to me, I told you to let her come to you but you still took the bait." Itachi, the former Uchiha genius and assassin wanted for murder for his whole clan and my mentor. "Well, well Karasuma, you sure have gotten stronger since the last time I saw you which was about 5 years ago, right?"

_"This can't be, I never thought I would see Itachi again let alone be able to kill him at half power" _" You bastard what the hell are you doing here and you better tell me the truth before I rip your heart out and take it to the Hokage!" was all you could mumble out as your anger and hatered for Itachi came out at once.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry 2 leave u at a cliffhanger. I'll need at least 10 reviews to continue. =3


	2. Authors Note

HEY GUYS!

I know some of you are waiting for a chapter 2….from now on I will be posting every Friday starting next Friday.

A lot has been going on and I just haven't been getting any inspiration.

I have a new story on here and it's called How It Should Be. It's a Twilight Jasper/oc/Emmett. You guys should check it out and let me know what you think and it=f I should keep going on with it..

THX and love you guys. X3


End file.
